Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an alloy, an overlay, and methods of the same. In more particularity, the present disclosure relates to an iron-chromium-carbon-nickel based hardfacing alloy for use as a weld overlay to protect steel parts against wear, the welded overlay, and methods of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Boiler tubes and pressure vessels, often made of steel, are typically exposed to harsh environments, including but not limited to high-temperature corrosive or erosion-corrosive conditions. In an effort to protect the boiler tubes and pressure vessels, a weld overlay may be applied to at least a portion of the boiler waterwall and pressure vessel.